


Der letzte Abend

by farewellfili



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit Actors
Genre: Aidean Fluff!, M/M, Some cute dancing, The Hobbit Actors - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellfili/pseuds/farewellfili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war der letzte Tag der Dreharbeiten von „Der Hobbit“. Dementsprechend ist Deans Laune nicht gerade auf Wolke Sieben und dann hat Aidan auch nur noch Augen für seine Make-Up Künstlerin. Währenddessen versucht Dean darüber hinweg zu kommen, dass Aidan nie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfinden wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Abend

**Author's Note:**

> Diese ff ist für Jojo, weil sie der Kili zu meinem Fili ist und mich überhaupt erst in das Durincest/Aidean fandom gebracht hat. <3
> 
> Wer kein Aidean oder Kitsch mag, sollte sie lieber nicht lesen ^_^ Ansonsten, viel Spaß! Über Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge Freue ich mich natürlich sehr!

_Das war’s_ , dachte Dean und die Erkenntnis brach über ihn herein. Es war der letzte Tag der Dreharbeiten von „Der Hobbit“ gewesen. Alles Material war im Kasten und Peter endlich zufrieden. Dean hatte mit den Tränen gekämpft, als er zum letzten Mal sein Fili-Kostüm ablegen hatte müssen. Zum letzten Mal die goldblonde Perücke, die Nase und den ständig juckenden Bart absetzten. Sein Charakter war ihm in den letzten Jahren so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Manchmal hatte er sogar beinahe vergessen, dass er nicht Fili war.

Dean ließ sich seufzend auf dem Bett in seinem Wohnwagen nieder. Selbst dieses spärliche zu Hause und das frühe Aufstehen würde er vermissen. Sicher, manche Drehtage waren so anstrengend gewesen, dass er mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, die ganze Sache einfach hinzuwerfen – aber niemals ernsthaft natürlich. Denn die meiste Zeit hatte er die besten zwei Jahre seines Lebens gehabt. Kampftraining, Schauspielern, die unglaublich detaillierten Sets und das Arbeiten in freier Natur, die gemeinsamen Abende mit seinen neu gewonnen Freunden. Am meisten, das wusste Dean bereits, würde er seinen Bruder-im-Film vermissen. Aidan war der bemerkenswerteste Mann, den er je kennengelernt hatte. Unglaublich talentiert, aber vor allem so aufgeschlossen und fröhlich. Wohin er auch ging, er brachte gute Laune mit und gab jedem das Gefühl, wichtig zu sein.

Dean fuhr sich durch die rot-blonden Haare und richtete sich auf. Höchste Zeit, sich fertig zu machen. Als Abschluss war heute eine Party geplant. Kulissenbauer, Make-Up Künstler, Stuntmans, Kamera Männer – sie alle hatten ihre Arbeit getan. Von den Schauspielern würde nur noch der ein oder andere ab und zu gebraucht werden, um Texte erneut zu sprechen, aber als ganzes Team würden sie nicht mehr zusammen kommen. Man hatte eine ganzen Bar mit großen Saal gemietet, um für die gut 150 Leute Platz zu haben.

Dean fischte seine Lieblings Jeans und ein dunkelrotes Hemd aus dem Schrank. Er zog beides an und betrachtete sich prüfend im Spiegel. Schlicht und nicht zu formell. Er fuhr sich noch ein letztes Mal durch die Haare um sie leicht zu verwuscheln und trat ins Freie. Er schlenderte durch die Wohnwagen Reihen. Den Weg zur Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Aidan Turner’ kannte er im Schlaf. Dean klopfte vorsichtig an.

„Aid?“, fragte er. „Fertig?“

Er hörte hektisches Rascheln aus dem Inneren, dann riss der Ire die Tür auf. Er war gerade dabei, ein pechschwarzes Hemd zu zuknöpfen. Dean wandte beschämt den Blick von Aidan’s nackten Oberkörper ab und blickte stattdessen in dessen strahlendes Gesicht.

„Dean! Gib mir eine Minute, ja?“, fragte Aidan und verschwand mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln wieder.

Dean setzte sich geduldig auf die kleine Treppe vor dem Wagen. In den letzten zwei Jahren waren er und Aidan beste Freunde geworden – es war fast, als wären sie wirklich die zwei unzertrennlichen Brüder. Nur dass Dean sich in Aidan verliebt hatte. Und zwar Hals über Kopf. Aber dieser durfte davon niemals erfahren, denn Dean war sich sicher, dass seine Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden. Und er wollte seine Freundschaft zu Aidan um nichts auf der Welt aufs Spiel setzten.

Eine Hand wuschelte Dean von hinten durch Haare. Aidans unerwartete Berührung ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber sie sandte auch ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper. 

Dean rappelte sich auf. Aidan grinste ihn an, sein Lächeln war einfach umwerfend. Wie immer sah er verboten gut aus.

„Na dann los!“

Dean nickte nur stumm und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Sie kamen an anderen Crew Mitgliedern vorbei, die sich ebenfalls in Richtung Parkplatz bewegten.

„Was ist los, Dean?“, fragte der größere Mann nach einer Weile besorgt und blickte Dean mit großen Augen von der Seite an. Nicht selten fiel es Dean schwer, sich unter Aidans Blick zu konzentrieren.

„Wa- oh, nichts. Es ist nur... naja, der letzte Tag eben. Morgen fliegen wir alle nach Hause. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es vorbei ist.“

Aidan nickte betrübt. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber alles geht irgendwann zu Ende.“

„Ich werde alle so vermissen. Vor allem... dich.“ Dean hätte die Worte am liebsten zurück genommen, aber es war zu spät. War er zu weit gegangen? Aidan schien sich jedoch nichts dabei zu denken.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Schulter. „Aber es wird nicht das Ende unserer Freundschaft sein. Du wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben.“

Dean lächelte ihn aus tiefstem Herzen an. „Und du meiner.“

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. Auf dem Parkplatz vor den Film Studios wartenden drei Reisebusse. Aidan und Dean nahmen nebeneinander in einem von ihnen Platz. Aidan wurde in ein Gespräch mit Luke, Evangeline und Orlando verwickelt, aber Dean war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Aidans Gegenwart neben ihm zu genießen, als wirklich daran Teil zu haben.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten Fahrt hielt der Bus an und sie stiegen aus. Dean wurde von allen Seiten begrüßt. Er liebte das Gefühl, Teil dieser riesigen Familie zu sein.

Richard gesellte sich zu ihm und Aidan. Dean konnte die manchmal sehr direkte, aber immer offene Art des Briten gut leiden.

„Lasst uns rein gehen“, meinte Richard und die beiden anderen nickten.

Das Innere des Gebäudes bestand aus einem riesigen Raum mit einer Bar an der Frontseite. Tische und Stühle waren an den Seiten aufgestellt, sodass in der Mitte eine breite Fläche Platz war. Dean schüttelte sich leicht. Tanzen... das hatte er schon immer gehasst.

Die meisten Leute hatten bereits irgendwo Platz genommen oder holten sich etwas zu trinken.

„Lass uns rüber zu Isa gehen“, meinte Aidan und machte sich auf zu einen Tisch auf der anderen Seite, an dem Aidans äußert hübsche Makeup Assistentin saß und ihnen lächelnd zuwinkte. Deans Herz sank ihm in die Hose. Er hatte nichts direkt gegen Isa, er kannte sie ja kaum, aber sie hatte vom ersten Tag an mit Aidan geflirtet. Dean konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Zum Glück hatte, so weit er wusste, keiner ihrer Versuche etwas erreicht. Allerdings hatte Aidan sie auch nicht direkt abgewiesen.

Dean folgte Aidan und Richard widerwillig. Diese Party wurde ja immer schöner.

„Hey Isa“, begrüßte Aidan sie locker. Richard murmelte ein Hallo, Dean blieb stumm. Kaum hatte Aidan sich auf den Stuhl neben Isa gesetzt, rutschte sie näher an ihn heran, warf ihre blonden Haare zurück und blickte ihn aus ihren leuchtend blauen Augen an. Dean hätte am liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht.

„Aidan!“, meinte Isa erfreut. „Richard, Dean,“ fügte sie mit einem Nicken in ihre Richtung hinzu, wandte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich wieder an Aidan.

„Ich könnte nicht sagen, wie du mir besser gefällst – als Kili oder als... du.“ Sie strich mit der Hand über Aidans kurzes lockiges Haar. Dean wollte einfach nur kotzen, aber zum Glück meldete sich Peter Jackson in diesem Moment zu Wort und im ganzen Raum wurde es schlagartig still.

„Danke, dass ihr alle noch einmal gekommen seid. Da ich euch heute Nachmittag bereits meinen Worten _beehrt_ habe und sowieso kein großer Redner bin, bleibt mir eigentlich nur noch zu sagen: tanzt, bedient euch und genießt den Abend!“ Allgemeines Gelächter schwoll an. Eine Band begann, Musik zu spielen, und die ersten Leute bewegten sich zaghaft auf die Tanzfläche.

„Lass uns Tanzen!“, wandte Isa sich an Aidan und zog ihn an der Hand von seinem Stuhl. Aidan warf Dean einen kurzen Blick zu, ließ sich dann aber widerstandlos mitziehen.

„Wird aber auch Zeit, dass das zwischen den beiden was wird, meinst du nicht?“, murmelte Richard mit einem Grinsen.

Dean grummelte etwas unverständliches und stand abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zur Bar, darauf bedacht, die Tanzfläche mit den Augen zu meiden, und kletterte auf einem der hohen Drehstühle am Tresen. Er bestellte sich einen Whiskey, leerte ihn in wenigen Zügen und bestellte einen weiteren, doch das Glas wurde ihm bestimmt aus der Hand gezogen. Ian McKellen setzte sich mit ermahnenden Blick neben Dean und stellte den Whiskey aus seiner Reichweite. 

„Also wirklich Junge, der Abend hat doch gerade erst begonnen. Du trinkst sonst kaum was, pass lieber auf.“

Dean brummte nur. Er mochte Ian, aber das hier war verdammt noch mal nicht seine Sache. Ja, der Abend hatte gerade erst begonnen, aber seine Laune war sowieso schon im Keller.

„Was ist los, Dean?“, fragte Ian.

Dean konnte nicht anders als einen kurzen Blick auf die Tanzfläche werfen. Aidan stach mit seiner Größe und seinem dunklen Lockenkopf aus der Menge heraus. Er schien sich blendend mit Isa zu amüsieren.

Dean beugte sich halb über Ian hinüber, griff wieder nach dem Whiskey und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Das reicht“, befahl Ian streng. Dean verdrehte die Augen, ließ aber von dem Glas ab.

„So so... Aidan also, hm?“ Der ältere hatte anscheinend eins und eins zusammen gezählt.

Dean erwiderte nichts.

„So ein netter Kerl...“ Ian blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich verstehe, was du in ihm siehst.“

„Aber er sieht in mir nichts weiter als seinen besten Freund.“

Ian zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du ihn gefragt?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber es ist offensichtlich. Schau ihn dir nur an.“

Der ältere Mann nickte verständnisvoll. „Weißt du Dean, die Menschen können sehr gut darin sein, Gefühle zu verbergen, wenn sie Angst haben, etwas kaputt zu machen. Du bist das beste Beispiel. Nicht einmal ich habe etwas bemerkt und normalerweise... nun, sagen wir mal, ich kann die Körpersprache anderer Menschen sehr gut deuten.“

Dean war nicht überzeugt. „Ist schon gut, Ian. Kann man nichts machen. Aber danke für... das Gespräch.“

Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jeder Zeit, Junge. Ich weiß nicht, was du noch vorhast, aber ich möchte den Abend genießen. Meinst du, ich kann Peter zum Tanzen überreden?“ Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem vom Alter gezeichneten Gesicht aus. Dean musste schmunzeln. Ian hob mahnend einen Finger. „Und denk daran, nicht zu viel.“ Dean nickte ergeben und der Ältere wandte sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Peter. Dean blickte ihm hinterher. Er bewunderte Ian aus vielerlei Gründen und würde seinen Worten so gerne glauben schenken, aber er konnte es nicht. Es war eine aussichtlose Situation und er musste sich damit abfinden.

Dean blieb eine Weile an Ort und Stelle sitzen und blickte ins Leere, die Gedanken weit weg. Aidan war natürlich nicht Deans erste Liebe, er war schließlich 35, jedoch hatte bis jetzt keine seiner Beziehungen länger als ein Jahr gehalten. Zu Aidan fühlte er sich stärker hingezogen als zu je einem anderen Mann davor. Dean konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte. Genauso wenig wie den Schmerz, den die Gefühle mit sich brachten.

Eine schlanke Hand schob sich in Deans Blickfeld und winkte.

„Dean? Noch da?“

Dean fuhr zusammen und blickte auf in das breite Lächeln seiner Co-Schauspielerin Evangeline. Dean hatte die kurzhaarige Kanadierin vom ersten Tag an gemocht und seit dem viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden und Dean würde sie fast so sehr vermissen wie Aidan.

„Hey... j-ja... war nur kurz mit den Gedanken woanders“, antwortete Dean leicht stotternd.

Evangeline betrachtete ihn mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln. „ _Woanders_ amüsiert sich nicht gerade zufällig auf der Tanzfläche, oder?“

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. Neben Ian seit wenigen Minuten war sie die einzige, die von Deans Gefühlen für Aidan wusste. Nicht, weil er es ihr erzählt hatte, sondern weil sie einfach viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten – am Set und außerhalb – und Evangeline eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe hatte.

„Wenn du schon nicht Tanzen willst, dann gesell dich wenigstens rüber zu den Jungs.“ Sie deutete mit der Hand auf zwei zusammengestellte Tische, von denen ab und zu ein schallendes Gelächter zu ihnen herüber drang. „Ich kann es nicht verantworten dass du am letzten Abend alleine Trübsal bläst.“

Jed, Stephen, Adam, Graham und James bemerkten ihre Blicke und bedeuteten Dean und Evangeline, sich zu ihnen zu setzten. Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber die kleine Amerikanerin schubste ihn vom Stuhl und zog ihn zu den anderen hinüber.

„Sorgt dafür, dass Mr. Selbstmitleid hier in bisschen Spaß hat, ja?“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand Evangeline auf der Tanzfläche und ließ ihn zurück.

„Hey Dean, alles klar Mann?“, fragte Stephen und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, als Dean neben ihm am Tisch Platz nahm.

„Jap, danke Stephen“, log Dean und lächelte gezwungen.

„Lee versucht gerade sein Glück bei Richard“, flüsterte Adam ihm hinter hervorgehaltener Hand zu. Alle fünf Männer kicherten. Anscheinend waren sie auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Dean warf einen Blick hinüber zu Richard, der sich allem Anschein nach seit dem Beginn der Feier nicht von seinem Tisch bewegt hatte. Lee hatte ihn in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt. Das ganze Team wusste, dass Lee Interesse ihm hatte – mit Ausnahme Richard selbst. Die Szene brachte Dean zum schmunzeln.

Deans Augen wanderten wie von selbst hinüber zu Aidan. Der hoch aufgewachsene Ire tanzte immer noch mit Isa. Dean wandte den Blick ab, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er griff blindlings nach einem Champagner Glas und leerte es.   
„Hey, das war meins!“, rief Stephen entrüstet. „Aber ist schon gut“, meinte der Ältere und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Kein guter Tag, was?“

Dean schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Aidan!“, rief Jed plötzlich. „Komm her und beehre uns mit deiner Gesellschaft!“   
Dean fuhr herum und sah Aidan, der sich einen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Deans Herzschlag verdoppelte sich augenblicklich. Von Isa war keine Spur zu sehen.

Aidan ließ sich erschöpft auf den freien Stuhl neben Dean fallen. „Puh. Ich dachte schon, ich werd sie nie wieder los.“

„Sie hat sich total in dich verschossen!“, kicherte James.

Aidan machte eine abwertende Geste mit der Hand. „Mag sein. Sie ist nett, aber da ist nichts zwischen uns.“

Die anderen fingen ein Gespräch über ihre Make-Up Künstler an, aber Dean hörte kaum zu.

Aidan betrachtete ihn prüfend. Dean wich seinem Blick aus.

„Dean?“, fragte der Größere leise. Aidans Stimme jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Hm?“

„Lass uns mal kurz woanders hingehen“, meinte er und nickte mit dem Kopf zu ein paar freien Stühlen an der anderen Längsseite. Dean richtete sich mühsam auf und folgte Aidan. Der Alkohol machte sich bereits deutlich bemerkbar. Ian hatte recht gehabt, er vertrug wirklich nicht viel.

Kaum hatte Dean sich gesetzt, fuhr Aidan ihn an. „Du bist betrunken.“

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Und wenn schon, Aid?“

„Was ist los? Du betrinkst dich nie. Und schon gar nicht so früh am Abend.“

„Es ist nichts. Mir geht’s gut.“

„Und Pinguine können fliegen. Ich sehe es dir an.“ Aidan legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Deans. „Ich mache mir sorgen.“

Dean zog seine Hand weg. So sehr er das Gefühl von Aidans Berührungen liebte, es brachte nur noch mehr Schmerz mit sich, und das konnte und wollte Dean sich nicht antuen. Stattdessen griff er nach einem halbleeren Cola Glas und kippte sich den Inhalt in den Rachen. Es war ihm egal, wessen Glas es war, er brauchte nur irgendetwas um sich von Aidans intensiven Blick abzulenken. Dieser Mann ließ ihn völlig durchdrehen.

Aidan seufzte. „Also gut, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst... lass uns Tanzen.“

Dean verschluckte sich vor Schock und schnappte halb hustend halb keuchend nach Luft. Aidan klopfte ihm mehrmals fest auf den Rücken bis Dean wieder normal atmen konnte.   
„Alles gut?“, fragte Aidan und sein Lachen war einfach ansteckend.

„Habs überlebt“, antwortete Dean grinsend.

„Also?“ Aidan hielt ihm auffordernd eine Hand in.

„Jetzt ernsthaft?“, fragte Dean zurück und erwartete einen Scherz.

In Aidans Augen trat ein flehender Ausdruck. „Ist okay, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte nur, wir könnten ein bisschen Spaß haben... es ist schließlich unser letzter Abend.“

Dean ergriff Aidans Hand. Die Vorstellung war einfach zu verlockend, um sich groß Gedanken über Konsequenzen zu machen.

„Wie soll man dir bei deinem Blick auch etwas ausschlagen?“, sagte Dean übertrieben gequält. „Aber sei gewarnt: ich bin ein miserabler Tänzer. Und wie du festgestellt hast auch nicht mehr gerade nüchtern.“

Aidan lächelte ihn spitzbübisch an. „Nüchtern genug. Lass mich nur machen.“ Aidan nahm Deans andere Hand in seine. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch machten Luftsprünge.

Sie tanzten Blues, oder vielleicht war es auch Disko Fox – Dean hatte absolut keine Ahnung, er versuchte einfach nur irgendwie Aidans Schritte nach zu ahmen.

„Du machst das gut“, murmelte Aidan.

„Klar, ich bin der geborene Tänzer“, erwiderte er sarkastisch. Aber er musste zu geben, es machte einfach unglaublichen Spaß.

Dean bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich immer mehr Köpfe zu ihnen drehten.  
„Die Leute starren“, flüsterte Dean leise.

Aidan zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sollen sie nur, wenn sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben.“

Der Song endete und ein neuer, sehr langsamer setzte ein. Dean sah verunsichert zu Aidan hoch.

„Weiter?“, fragte der größere.

„Gerne“, antwortete Dean und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Aidan zog ihn näher zu sich heran, so dass keine Haarbreit zwischen ihren Oberkörpern Platz war und Dean seinen Kopf an Aidans Schulter legen konnte. Aidans Atem kitzelte an seinem Ohr. Sie bewegten sich langsam im Gleichtakt zur Musik und Dean fühlte sich, als würde er schweben. Er vergaß all seine Vorsicht, ob der Alkohol daran Schuld war oder nicht konnte er nicht sagen.

„Das fühlt sich so gut an“, murmelte er.

Aidan lachte leise. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“  
Dean konnte seinen Ohren nicht mehr trauen. Bedeutete das... ? Aber Dean fragte nicht, er wollte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren.

Als der Song endete, lösten sie sich von einander und blickten sich strahlend in die Augen.

„Lass uns was zu Trinken holen, ja?“, fragte Dean.

Aidan nickte zustimmend. „Aber alkoholfreies“, antwortete er und hob spielerisch einen Zeigefinger.

„Jaja“, antwortete Dean genervt, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er griff nach Aidans Hand und zog ihn durch die anderen Tanzpaare hinüber zur Bar. Sie lehnten sich an den Tresen und bestellten zwei Colas.

Plötzlich wurde Aidan an der Schulter herumgerissen.

„Was sollte das denn?“, fuhr Isa Aidan fuchsteufelswild an.  

Schlagartig drehten sich die Menschen zu ihnen herum und bis auf die Musik legte sich Stille über den Raum.

„W-was?“, fragte Aidan völlig perplex. Instinktiv trat Dean einen Schritt vor und schob sich leicht zwischen die beiden.

„Und _du_ , geh aus dem Weg. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Aidan und mir“, zischte Isa Dean  an, ihre Stimme voller Gift, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein lästiges Stück Unkraut. Dean bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, aber Aidan schob ihn leicht zur Seite.

„Ist gut, Dean. Lass mich nur machen.“ Er wandte sich betont ruhig an Isa. „Also?“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, _so_ mit ihm zu tanzen? Das gehört sich nicht. Und du und ich... wir...“ Sie geriet ins stocken.

„ _Du_ und _ich_?“, fragte Aidan erstaunt.

Dean hätte schwören können, dass ihnen der ganze Raum zuhörte.

„Ja! Ich hab schon alles geplant. Ich werde in deine Nähe ziehen und wir können uns jeden Tag sehen und wir...“

„Isa. Ich habe nie, _nie_ angedeutet, dass...“ Er holte tief Luft. „Dass ich mehr für dich empfinde, als Freundschaft. Dass es ein „wir“ gibt.“

„Nein?“ Tränen schossen Isa aus den Augen und sie tat Dean fast ein wenig leid. Aber auf der anderen Seite verspürte Dean pure Abneigung. Was bildete sie sich ein?

„Nein“, betonte Aidan.

„Aber... du hast mir vor einigen Monaten erzählt, dass du dir nicht ganz sicher warst, ob du... dich in jemanden verliebt hattest, aber dass diese Person dich glücklicher als je zu vor machte. Und ich dachte, du meintest _mich_ und ich wollte geduldig warten, bis du dir sicher warst.“

„Oh Gott Isa, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nie falsche Hoff-“

Isa unterbrach ihn scharf. „Also war ich nicht gemeint? Wie kannst du jemand anderen als mich meinen?“

Anstatt zu antworten, drehte Aidan sich zu Dean um, zog ihn eng an sich heran und legte seine Lippen auf Deans. Für eine Sekunde war Dean so geschockt, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Gott wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Die Welt um ihn herum schien vor Freude zu explodieren. Aidan küsste ihn. Einfach so, vor all diesen Leuten.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, grinste Dean vom einen zum anderen Ohr.

„Ich musste das einfach endlich tun“, murmelte Aidan. Dean strich ihm nur leicht mit dem Daumen über die Wange.

Dean merkte, dass sie immer noch von allen Seite angestarrt wurden, auf manchen Gesichtern zweigte sich der pure Schock, auf anderen jedoch ein amüsierten Lächeln. Von Isa war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, vermutlich war sie aus dem Saal gestürmt.

„Ende der Vorstellung, Leute!“, rief Dean. Die Menschen wandten sich leicht beschämt ab und gingen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach.

Evangeline kam überglückliche angerauscht. „Dramatischer wär’s nicht gegangen, oder? Wurde aber auch Zeit, Jungs!“ Sie klopfte ihnen beiden auf die Schultern und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Dean erblickte Ian McKellen an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite. Der ältere Mann zwinkerte ihm zu. Dean schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

„Lass uns noch mal Tanzen, ja?“, fragte Aidan.

Dean nickte. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte Aidan einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn dann zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

_Ich glaub ich träume_ , dachte er. _Aber nein, das hier ist_ real _. Aidan hat mich geküsst._

Dean hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! Über Kudos oder Kommentare freue ich mich sehr :)


End file.
